Combination
by Eclipse Sundrops
Summary: Okay, this is one big, complicated mix of both series of Digimon
1. Entery

COMBINATION  
  
This is the first 2 seasons of Digimon combined, meaning that since the Digidestined never went through a life-altering experience, I can make them act like normal, horny teenagers! (. Also, they're mostly strangers. Taiora, Yamakari, Mimoe & Daiken.  
  
Yagami Taichi groaned, sat up, & rubbed his head. He looked around at the unfamiliar scenery. In front of the teen was a little pink ball. There was a moment of silence before Taichi jumped up & yelled. The ball bounced, saying "Don't be afraid, Taichi! I've been waiting so long for you!" The brunette stopped yelling, & looked at it suspiciously. "What do y'mean, waiting for me? And how did you know my name?" "I'm a Digimon. My name is Koromon, & we're," the ball bounced into Taichi's hands. "PARTNERS!"  
  
Taichi dropped the ball. "Okay, again, how do you know my name? What do you mean, 'partners', & what the hell are Digimon?" "Digimon are the creatures that inhabit the Digiworld!" Taichi gave up on trying to get answers from the thing, mainly because another kid about a year younger than him emerged, looking relieved. "Am I really seeing you," the kid asked, "Or am I right & have gone insane & you're just another thing in this screwy world?"  
  
Taichi shook his head. "No, last time I checked I'm real. I'm Yagami Taichi. Do you have a thing following you?" Koromon made a noise of protest that Taichi ignored for the kid's answer. "I'm Izumi Koushiro. "Yes, it's called"- another pink thing popped up saying "I am Motimon." Taichi processed everything for a moment, than said "Well, if we're here with little cling-on things, I think it's safe to assume there are others too, that we should look for." Koushiro blanched & pointed. "We have bigger problems."  
  
Taichi looked behind him to see a giant orange deformed beetle flying towards them. Without another word the brunette took off, followed by Koushiro, Koromon, & Motimon. When the beetle-thing was almost caught up to them, a female voice called "In here!" Taichi & Koushiro saw a girl leaning out of what looked like a tree but didn't hesitate. Once they & their Digimon where inside & the beetle's roar were fading, Koushiro asked Motimon "What WAS that?" "Kawagumon," was the answer.  
  
While Koushiro tried to rationalize everything Taichi looked over the girl who'd saved them. She was tall & slender with red hair & crimson eyes. She caught his gaze & held it squarely until Taichi dropped his eyes to examine her body. Koushiro asked the girl "Who are you?" She cast Taichi a bemused glance as he eyed her chest & answered Koushiro. "My name's Takenouchi Sora. And you are?" "I'm Izumi Koushiro, & he's Yagami Taichi." Sora looked Taichi & smirked. "Do you plan on looking at my face anytime soon?" "I'm good, but that pink is a horrible colour." he replied, not shifting his gaze. She stiffened slightly but that  
  
Koushiro looked at them in amazement. "We're hiding in a tree from a giant beetle & you two are FLIRTING?!?" "Is there a problem with that?" Taichi & Sora replied at same time. They laughed & Taichi finally looked away from Sora's chest. "Do either of you here anything?" he asked. The other two shook their heads & Sora peeked out. "Coast is clear," she said after a moment. The trio left the tree, looking for others. They soon found a group with apparently the same searching ideas.  
  
Taichi immediately stopped dead. "Hikari?" The girl this had been aimed at looked as surprised as he. "Big brother, what are you doing here?" Whatever answer Taichi would have given was cut off by a blonde stepping up & saying "Alright! I may be screwed to die in another world with big bugs, but I aint doing it alone!" Taichi's look of shock changed to a grin "Yamato, alright!" "Alright", Koushiro started, but was cut off by a scream. A pink-haired girl ran out of the bushes, chased by a plant-thing, wailing.  
  
"Get it away!" she shrieked, clinging to the nearest guy who happened to be Kido Jyou & he started blushing like mad. The plant stopped & looked hurt. Taichi sighed & explained what they knew the situation. When the girl stopped clinging to Jyou & introduced herself as Tachikawa Mimi, the group set off again. (Everyone's there now.) "Nice outfit," Mimi told Sora. "Thanks," the redhead replied, looking smugly at Taichi. "I still stand by what I said," he told Sora. "Pink is horrible with your colouring." "What do men know about fashion & colouring?" Mimi asked with a sniff. "That's what I thought," Sora agreed. Taichi gave up.  
  
"Alright," Koushiro began again. "We need a place to stay for the night, or possibly a few nights until we can figure out a way to get home." The group agreed to that motion & looked for a cave with a vengeance. Once they found one, Taichi started organizing things. He sent people in groups of two & three to find food, firewood, & water. When those looking for wood return a fire was started. Much later everyone was stuffed & the sun hung low in the sky. Taichi stood & told everyone "I'm going to wash off in the stream nearby."  
  
Yamato barked a laugh. "We're in the third circle of hell, but naturally you're determined not to smell bad." Sora took a more reasonable approach. "What if Kawagumon comes back?" Taichi shrugged. "Then I'll scream like hell & run back here naked. That'll get everyone moving." This caused various reactions. Hikari shuddered at the thought of seeing her brother nude, as did Mimi, (Only Taichi's not her brother.) while Sora looked as if she was vaguely contemplating the idea. The men, all familiar with the equipment looked either unconcerned or slightly curious. (We all know how guys compare their dick size.)  
  
Heading away from the group, Taichi began stripping off various articles of clothing (A/N: DROOL) then climbed into the stream. Cursing at the icy temperature, the brunette began running the crystal liquid over his body. After a few minutes he reached down (bending over & giving those behind him a good view in the process) and picked a rock up to use as a crude sponge. The rough texture of the rock did some good. The idea came to him to try using one of his socks.  
  
Turning to the shore he froze. Sora was standing there, statue- like with a crimson face. Both stood there for a moment in shock before Sora turned & fled back to the camp. Taichi climbed out of the water, still red, all thoughts of finishing his cleansing gone. He shook off the water clinging to his body & left in the same direction as Sora had, heading for the camp.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The sun was set, & Koushiro suggested they set a night watch for more 'unfriendly' Digimon like Kawagumon. The shifts were an hour & a half long and who took them went in this order: Yamato, Daisuke, Taichi, Sora, & Takeru. After seven & a half hours everyone should be rested, was the group consensus. The exception was Mimi, who wailed about needing her beauty sleep. She was ignored. The night went uneventful, (Don't worry, this peace is about to end) & in the morning the group set out again.  
  
Koushiro, who had spent half the night getting all the information about their situation, filled them in. Apparently, they were in the Digiworld as part of a prophecy, the rest they were to fulfill by 'purging the Digiworld of darkness.' "And we're called the what?" Daisuke asked for the millionth time. Taichi no longer even bothered to refrain from rolling his eyes as he answered "Digidestined, Daisuke-kun. We're the Digidestined." The peace was shattered suddenly. A large black Digimon crashed through the trees, & swooped the group off.  
  
Hehe, CLIFFIE!!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! SUGAR HIGH!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Separated

COMBINATION  
  
The last chap was more like a prologue, but still no one reviewed, & I AM VERY UPSET!!!! |:(  
  
Hikari stretched, then looked around her as best she could, because she was chained to a wall. On one side was Koushiro, still unconscious. On the other was an awake Yamato. One look at her & the blonde exhaled. "Thank Kami! Someone to talk to!" Hikari smiled briefly before asking "Who's beside you?" Yamato turned to look then answered "Taichi." Hikari closed her eyes. "How do we wake them up?" Yamato's voice cut into her thoughts. I wish I had my old whistle, Hikari thought before telling Yamato "Brace yourself."  
  
The blonde took her at her word because two seconds later Hikari let loose one of those high-pitched screams that it seems only women can achieve. There was a collective gasp of people waking up suddenly & Yamato's face spasmed. Various people groaned, there were a few complaints, & Mimi groggily asked "Where's the whistle?" "At home," Hikari replied cheerfully. She could feel Taichi glare even though she couldn't see him behind Yamato & could tell he knew what she meant.  
  
The recovering/ regaining of hearing was cut short when the door to the prison opened. A boy about Hikari's age in some of the weirdest clothes any of the Digidestined had ever seen entered. "I see you're all awake," He said smoothly, "But that shriek would give anyone a jolt. Even I was shocked by it." Sora proved herself either brave or stupid by asking "Who are you, & what do you want?" The boy smirked, making his indigo eyes behind his glasses squint evilly.  
  
"Well, since you're so eager to know, my name The Digital Kaizer. I presume you're the Digidestined that my spies report everyone is talking about." Taichi took up Sora's line of stupidity or bravery: "And if we are?" The Kaizer smirked, but before he could say whatever Daisuke said "Hey, I know you! You're Ichijouji Ken. I've played against you!" The Kaizer gave a slight nod, looking angrily impressed. "Correct, little boy, but never refer to me by that name."  
  
Daisuke started to come up with some kind of retort, when Yamato intervened, saying "You never answered Sora's second question. What do you want?" The Kaizer looked slightly surprised by that one. "What do I want? I want you dead. I can't have heroes showing up from Earth to ruin our plans." Koushiro immediately noticed it "We?" The Kaizer nodded. "My partner Devimon & I. We shall rule the Digiworld with iron fists, & you pesky children will not stop us. Nor your pathetic Digimon."  
  
The blunette snapped his fingers & the ceiling opened. Another Digimon, looking sinister entered the room from the top. "This is my partner Devimon," the Kaizer said with a smirk. A gesture of his wrist & the Digidestined were released. "You have 24 hours to leave. Do it or die." The group was led outside & rejoined with their Digimon. "Jesus, what crawled up his ass?" Taichi muttered. "What's that, Taichi?" Agumon asked. The brunette looked a little embarrassed. "Don't ask."  
  
Miyako, the female Koushiro, intervened & said, "Well, for now we need a place to stay." They all set out. They found nothing & in the morning Jyou, hypochondriac that he was, began complaining of all the diseases they were going to catch from sleeping outside, especially in a strange world were they didn't know what was in the air. Yamato was the one who pointed out while everyone else was egging on Jyou that they only had until night to get out of the Digiworld & they had no clue how to do that. The group immediately set out to find some way home, even though some of them secretly would rather stay & fight.  
  
After a solid five hours of walking, they turned a corner & were greeted with the sight of a huge building. "Biyomon, what is this place?" Sora asked. "Don't know," bird replied. "It couldn't hurt to look," Daisuke pointed out. "We take a vote," Takeru suggested. The group consensus was that they enter. After an entrance hall was a huge dining room, this obvious because there was a table set with mouth-watering dishes. This time there was no group vote, everyone ran for the food except Sora & Jyou who hung back nervously, a little more sensible.  
  
Taichi was the one to notice them, & after swallowing with great difficulty, asked "Why aren't you guys eating?" Sora shook her head. "This is all too convenient. I don't like it." Jyou nodded his agreement. Taichi got up & walked over to them. "Relax. Nothing's happening to anyone. We just lucked out & found an abandoned hotel, that's all." "Why would it be abandoned?" Jyou countered. A flash of uncertainty crossed Taichi's face before he shrugged. "Whatever. Let's just eat." Exchanging glances, Sora & Jyou nevertheless couldn't deny that they were hungry.  
  
The food was finished & left on the table & the Digidestined were soaking in the hot tubs. The guys had been whispering a plan to each other, excluding Iori who was too young to be interested. Finally Taichi set out with a towel around his waist & distracted the girls while Tentomon & Patamon, completely uncertain of why, stole the girl's clothes & towels. (Hehe, horny high school boy pranks!) When the items were gone Taichi returned to his friends & Takeru left to hide the clothes. Five minutes later someone knocked on the door. Yamato answered it, being able to keep the best straight face.  
  
"Our towels & clothes are gone. Do you guys have any spare towels?" Sora asked calmly. Yamato looked over his shoulder, letting out silent laughter while he asked Taichi "Hey, the girls' stuff is missing. Do we have any spare towels?" The brunette checked then answered "One. And Hikari gets it. I'll be damned if my sister runs around a hotel naked." Yamato took the fluffy white towel & handed it to the youngest girl, getting only a brief glimpse of her naked body before she vanished to wrap it around herself. The other three girls forced then the guys to help them look for their clothes.  
  
Mimi & Miyako were shy & attempted to cover their bodies, resulting in only the boys getting better views. Sora, noting her friend's bad luck with this, didn't even bother to try it & merely kept ahead of the boys. A lot of the boys eyed her ass until Taichi gave them all the glare of a thousand deaths. Iori, taking pity on the girls & not seeing the humour, stopped & said "I've got to go to the washroom." Turning, he entered & said with just the right amount of surprise "I've found your clothes, girls."  
  
Mimi & Miyako swooped past him, & Sora walked into the bathroom calmly. The door swung shut & Iori received many furious looks which he shrugged of blissfully, his conscience appeased. The females exited the bathroom & all the Digidestined continued down the hallway, opening doors until they found a bedroom. Various happy reactions were heard as the exhausted group flung themselves. The women looked either annoyed, embarrassed, or impressed as the boys stripped down to their boxers, sans Iori. Sora crawled under the covers before doing the same thing & shoving her clothes to the bottom of the bed, as with many of the guys.  
  
After about 10 minutes of sleeping, the hotel suddenly changed from luxurious to dilapidated. The roof vanished & cold air blew in. The Digidestined woke up shivering from both the cold & fear when they saw Devimon. "You had your chance!" he boomed. "Now die!" The beds floated & shot off in different directions. Devimon's laughter was the last thing those who were not screaming at the top of their lungs like Mimi & Miyako heard. 


	3. Findings, Pt I

COMBINATION  
  
NO ONE REVIEWED!!!!:( Hey, does anyone know which digidestined end up with which & where, as well as what bad guys they face. 'Cause I only remembers this one. Because there are no reviews, I make no apologies for the shortness.  
  
Taichi, moaned, wondered why it was so cold, reached for the blanket, didn't find it, & opened his eyes. He was surrounded by snow. His clothes were frozen, & his Digimon sprawled out beside him. The brunette shook Agumon awake, then indicated hi frozen clothes. "Do you think that breath of yours has a defrost setting?" The lizard digimon let a small fireball loose. Taichi dropped his clothes before his fingers got scorched.  
  
When the cold snow put the fire out, Taichi discovered his clothes weren't that bad & dressed. The pair set out. "Do you know this place, Agumon?" Taichi asked. Agumon shook his head "I prefer warmer places. Hopefully there's some digimon here who can help us find our friends." Taichi nodded, but his thoughts where less hopeful. The digimon might have some kind of internal heat, but he would either freeze if he stopped moving, or faint from exhaustion & then freeze.  
  
After a moment of walking, the duo came across a digimon that resembled a living snowman. With glowing red eyes. Taichi lowered his voice to a whisper. "Agumon, is this good?" The slightest shake of his partner's head indicated that it was time to start running. They set off. After a few yards, the running noises must have been heard, because a giant mouse-like digimon appeared & started fighting the snowman. Taichi & Agumon took the chance to escape.  
  
After then ran out of breath they ran into Gabumon. The digimon expressed relief & took them to an unconscious Yamato. Taichi took the wood Gabumon had scavenged & Agumon started a fire. Yamato warmed up in time for the digimon Taichi & Agumon had first spotted to arrive. The snowman stopped the attacks with a wave of his hand. "It's okay. My name is Fridgimon, & my fight with Mojimon knocked the black gear out."  
  
Yamato regarded the frosty digimon for a moment, then asked in a scratchy voice "Can you take us off this island?" The other three protested. "I HAVE TO GET TO TAKERU!" Yamato yelled. Taichi blinked. He was worried about Hikari, too but he wasn't freaking out. Fridgimon overlooked the eruption & replied "Yep, I can. All I have to do is freeze the water before we walk on it."  
  
Taichi & the digimon reluctantly agreed to this, seeing Yamato would go without them & not wanting to be separated. The still slightly sick blonde, Taichi, Agumon, & Gabumon set out, the humans on Fridgimon's shoulders. "Are you sure you saw our friends?" Taichi asked. Yamato didn't care, he had only cared about Takeru, but Taichi thought of all of his friends. "Oh, sure. It's not every day you see flying children," Fridgimon replied. He thought for a moment then pointed out "Actually, it's not everyday you see children period."  
  
Okay, if nothing else, will someone tell me what episodes came after this? I need to know to continue, & no one may like this fic, but I write it because I enjoy writing it. 


End file.
